User talk:AuroraMLP
Welcome Hi, I'm an admin for the community. Welcome and thank you for your edit to Progress on the next Ponymon Dawn Dusk update! If you need help getting started, check out our or contact me or here. For general help, you could also stop by Community Central to explore the forums and blogs. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BlackOak42 Hi Thank you for commenting on my progress. As you might have noticed from my progress notes I am getting the background information lined up. The project has gone further and faster than if I got the updates going before everything was ready to just fill in. I am going so fast on the background stuff this way that I expect to hit a point where I can assess how far I am soon. I plan to get to a point where I get a preliminary layout of catch area data complete before I start getting the sprites for the rest of the Ponymon going. Sometime around that point I plan to work on an update package. I hope you have also seen the progress on this Wiki too. You can sort of track it by checking on the Ponymon Names. If you questions about how I program you might enjoy my Quality Samples. You might also be interested in making suggestions or submitting sprites HERE. Thank you and happy gaming. --BlackOak42 (talk) 10:02, February 5, 2017 (UTC) It sounds like you might also be interested in my suggested list of Tools (Software Recommendation). --BlackOak42 (talk) 10:15, February 5, 2017 (UTC) My compliments on your Avatar and Aurora-no-sword.png --BlackOak42 (talk) 01:23, February 20, 2017 (UTC) I am expanding the Stat Examples HERE. --BlackOak42 (talk) 22:43, February 21, 2017 (UTC) If you use GIMP and need help with pallets, I could probably help. --BlackOak42 (talk) 00:57, February 23, 2017 (UTC) I have been working on How to's/tutorials, and have started a list of them HERE. I have completed the part of How To Sprite In GIMP that shows an easy way to set up an indexed pallet. It will also cover most if not all requirements for sprites on this game. Also, once we set up the music stuff I will probably ask your help making a tutorial for that. P.S. I played French Horn in High School. French Horn is awesome! --BlackOak42 (talk) 17:10, February 27, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! I will definitely check out that tutorial. I do have something a bit better for spriting called Pro Motion NG, but the information should still be useful, as I use GIMP a lot for other applications. Still, I was more interested if there was a specific pallette that Ponymon used. I don't know the limitations of the GBA that well, and I know a lot of older games had a restriction on how many pallettes were able to be displayed at once. (Still, it seems that there is no particular restriction when reading the tutorial.) And I would be happy to help with the music tutorial as well. (Nice! Another French Horn player! Those seem to be kind of rare, at least now. I am almost always the only French Horn player in a given area.) AuroraMLP (talk) 18:17, February 27, 2017 (UTC) The battle screen sprites have a couple of pallets for each Ponymon (or Pokemon). The front and back sprites are paired because they have a shared pallet for normal Ponymon and another shared pallet for shiny Ponymon. The exception to this is the Unowns that use the same two pallets for all of them. There are 16 sprite and 16 background pallet slots in the GBA memory. There are a limited number of map sprite pallets that are shared. The pallet is chosen by one of the sprite data fields. The pallet colors are limited to the top 5 bits of each color BGR with the leading bit always zero in opposite order of RGB (RRGGBBh). That is 32,768 BGR colors versus 16,777,216 RGB. This is shown better on the User blog:BlackOak42/Sprite List page. There is probably more on this that I might not remember off hand, but it sounded like you might find it interesting. --BlackOak42 (talk) 00:09, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! I find this sort of thing really interesting. AuroraMLP (talk) 02:11, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Oops, I just remembered the three pallets shared with all Ponymon (or Pokemon) Icons. These icons are the sprites that you see in Bill's computer, the in game Ponymon(party) screen, and the in battle switch Ponymon screen. These choose a pallet by a table that contains only pallet IDs XXh = 00, 01, or 02 only. Field 0 to 251 for Ponymon 0 to 251 and field 277 to 411 for Ponymon 252 to 386. These pallets are easy to edit, but may be tricky to coordinate. :) Looks like it was used as a way to minimize pallet use in the GBA memory in my opinion. I love sharing this sort of info with others. I also use these conversations as a way to come up with more information to add to this wiki. --BlackOak42 (talk) 05:57, February 28, 2017 (UTC) Hmm... That last part might be very critical for people designing the sprites. If we know what pallettes those are, or at least what colors were used in the other sprites of the group, it would make sure there are no problems. (Although I could be understanding this wrong.) --AuroraMLP (talk) 14:39, February 28, 2017 (UTC) I just found the .png files I made for these pallets. :) I thought they were gone too. I will be posting them in the next 48_hrs. Probably HERE. --BlackOak42 (talk) 17:00, February 28, 2017 (UTC)